Beast Who Loved A Beauty
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: Lucien Castle's distaste for Camille changes into what world would call 'Love'. One-shot.


**This is a one shot for xKittyPetrovax3. I am marking this as complete, but I can make it a multi chapter fic if you guys say so. I don't own The Originals and I despise Hayley. There I said it…..**

* * *

 **Beast Who Loved A Beauty  
**

I only miss you when I'm breathing  
I only need you when my heart is beating  
You are the color that I'm bleeding  
I only miss you when I'm breathing

This ain't no ordinary feeling  
You are the only thing that I believe in  
I know you're coming back to me  
I will be waiting here for you till the end

-Breathing by Jason Derulo

* * *

Camille.

He tasted her name on his tongue again. It was a strange feeling, this desire to aggravate her, and see the righteous fire leap in her eyes. He was reacquainting himself with this town New Orleans had become. Not much had changed on the streets that housed the colors and witches except for the slight stench of rot beneath all the vibrancy.

He, Lucien Castle was being roped towards her like a ship adrift in sea, and it was disconcerting. He had never had time for things that drove humans, namely feelings. For thousand years hatred, vengeance and power had been the only drug he had craved along with his sustenance.

And Aurora, sweet poisonous Aurora.

Recently he found himself comparing Camille with Aurora which was weird. The two women were by no stretch in any way similar to each other. Aurora was venom where Camille was cure; Aurora was a longing whereas Camille was a desire that raced far more profusely in his veins.

He had left bodies left and right for her to find. He had proved his innocence to the law authorities of New Orleans, but he had known Camille would never believe any of his excuses. So it had become a dance for him; dropping clues for her to trace, and when she got too close he caught her instead.

He had thought she was a passing fancy, something that had crawled under his skin while he had not been looking. After all he loved Aurora, didn't he?

He had tried everything. Scaring her, threatening her, showing her the monster he was beneath the human skin, but nothing worked for him. How could you be attracted towards someone who despised you, wanted to extinguish you from the very fabric of the world? The more she seemed to hate him, more strongly he was drawn towards her.

She was a prisoner in his home until the vervain was out of her system, so that he could compel her to forget that he had used her to get the medallion that could lock away his sire and his siblings. And if he was being truthful to himself, he wanted her to forget how he had treated her. Why was he thinking in such irrational way, after all she was just a means to an end, wasn't she?

His heart had stopped for a minuscule moment when Aurora had held Camille. He had feared for the humanity of his blond beauty. Whatever he might say to her, it had been her humanity and her persistence that had caught his attention first.

Watching her bleed while Aurora stood cruelly over her was something that had perhaps broken the mist of this supposed love he thought he felt for Aurora. He found himself craving Camille's humanity far more than the heady brutal gratification Aurora offered. He had made up his mind to save her, save Camille who had managed to ignite a flame of mercy in his heart.

He was a cruel man, who had once said his heart held no mercy but when he looked at Camille, he couldn't seem to find that fabled cruelty of his anywhere in him.

He had been a moment away from rushing to her side and offer her his blood to heal her injuries, but his moment of deliberation had cost him something he had no idea he wouldn't like losing.

His sire had arrived. Klaus Mikaelson. The man who used Camille as a substitute for the woman who held his heart in her hands. Klaus Mikaelson had proceeded to save Camille, and her fluttering tired eyes had held Klaus's not Lucien's in gratitude.

Klaus had left Aurora dangling from Lucien's wall, dead as she should have been all those centuries ago, and Lucien couldn't find anything in his heart to grieve for the woman who had came too close to kill Camille.

Klaus had spared him, after he had offered him the medallion. His eyes had conveyed the clear warning to Lucien to stay far away from Camille as he had carried her out in his arms. She had turned to look at him, her eyes had met his. His had been blank, and hers had held countless nightmarish memories and infinite grievances. She had turned her head, and burrowed it in Klaus's Henley, clutching the fabric tightly as if she was afraid to let go.

Lucien had destroyed his penthouse in rage. Her eyes had haunted him since then. He had wanted to lay his soul bare to her. He had wanted her to see everything he was, but in that moment he had stood on a crossroad where his quest for power and revenge had left him only one choice and that was to let her go.

She would never know how much Lucien Castle cared for her in his own psychopathic way. She would never know she could have everything Lucien Castle had or was with a single word from her lips. She would never know that Lucien Castle had slashed his face in penance again and again just to forget her accusing eyes…...

* * *

 **Review below and let me know what you thought of this piece.**


End file.
